Now I'm Here
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: The Doctor meets a girl who changes his life, and touches his hearts. Dedicated to anyone affected by cancer. Read & review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dedicated to anyone who has ever had anything to do with cancer. Bit slow to start with, but get's better I promise!!

Disc: I don't own anything.

Chapter One.

A girl sat at her desk, typing furiously on her laptop whilst Queen's Greatest Hits CD blared through the stereo. She ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair in frustration before continuing typing. So immersed in her work it took her several moments to realise there was a strange noise in the background.

The girl hit the pause button on her CD player and turned around. There was an odd whooshing sound coming from the corner of her room and the girl gasped at the sight before her. A large, old, blue police box was appearing from nowhere in her bedroom. The whooshing sound stopped and the police box became solid. The door swung open and the girl screamed.



The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to see a teenage girl screaming at him. She looked to be about sixteen years old and utterly terrified. Well, what appeared to be a police box had just materialized in her bedroom, so she was entitled to scream.

"Um, sorry," the Doctor said loudly, trying to be heard over the girl's scream. "I think I got the wrong place, sorry to bother you."

He turned to step back into the TARDIS but the girl called after him.

"Wait!"

The Doctor turned back to her in confusion. Hadn't she just been screaming in terror at the sight of him? Now she was looking incensed that he was about to leave.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked the girl up and down.

"Sorry, aren't you going to explain?" the girl asked as she stood up from her desk.

"Explain what?" asked the Doctor. "Why I appeared in your room?"

"Yes," the girl nodded, taking a cautious step towards him.

"I was meant to be dropping in on the 1980's but I guess I got the date wrong," he said, expecting the girl to stare at him as though he were mad, but was quite surprised by her response.

"Oh okay," she said casually. "Can I come?"

"What?!" the Doctor cried, startled. "What d'you mean, can you come? Of course not! And how can you act so casual? You just had a strange man appear in your house claiming he travels in time! Aren't you slightly disturbed?"

"Well duh," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I watch enough science-fiction movies to know there must be such thing as time travel. It's just a matter of figuring it out."

The Doctor couldn't help it. He burst into peels of laughter.

"You humans really are amusing," he said, eyes shining with mirth. "Science-fiction movies? You really believe that rubbish? Well, some of it's genuine I suppose, but mostly it's just human fantasies."

"You talk as though you think you're not human," the girl commented.

"I'm not."

"No?" she said thoughtfully. "But what is it that makes us human?"

"What d'you mean?" the Doctor asked in genuine confusion.

"Emotions. That's what. If you find an alien with compassion, wouldn't that make it almost human? Compassion, love, hope, faith, anger, frustration, happiness, pride, sadness. All emotions that make us what we are. So wouldn't you call them human traits? And if something can feel all those emotions, you'd say that makes them at least partially human."

The Doctor was speechless. The girl turned and glanced out of the window.

"Looks like there'll be a storm," the girl said matter-of-factly. "It was really sunny and hot before, now it's overcast and raining."

"Mmm," the Doctor said. It was all he could manage.

"So why are you going to the eighties?" the girl asked curiously. "And is that your time machine?" She pointed at the TARDIS.

"Um, yes," he answered carefully. "And I am going to the eighties because I haven't been there in quite a while and I suddenly felt like going."

"I wasn't born in the eighties," the girl said. "I just missed 'em, born in 1990. But I have a thing for eighties music."

"Right," the Doctor said, wanting to get away from this girl quickly. "Well, nice to meet you, see ya."

"Hold on," she said as the Doctor turned to leave. "You haven't met me yet. Well, you have but you didn't introduce yourself."

"I'm the Doctor," he answered impatiently. "And I have to go now. I have a date with Freddie Mercury."

"Oh!" yelped the girl happily. "He was the lead singer of Queen! They're my all time favourite band! Just let me grab a coat, then we can set off. My name's Tilly by the way."

The Doctor snorted with laughter and the girl glared at him.

"Sorry," he said, sobering up. "But I've never heard that name before."

"It's short for Matilda," Tilly said, narrowing her eyes at him. "And I've never met anyone pathetic enough to give themselves a lame title, except for little kids!"

The Doctor was quite hurt at this remark.

"Hey, it's not a title!" he protested. "It's my name. I'm just called the Doctor."

"Fine, I'll play along," she said. "Hello, 'the Doctor'."

"Oh that's just silly," the Doctor snapped. "You don't call me 'the' Doctor, just Doctor."

"Whatever, Doctor," Tilly said as she stepped to her wardrobe and pulled it open. She grabbed a puffy looking white jacket and slung it over her shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked, facing the Doctor.

"Now when did I agree to take you with me?" he asked, knowing he would take her anyway. He was curious as to why she was so laid back about this.

"You didn't," she answered, smiling mischievously. "But you will anyway, 'cause I intrigue you."

The Doctor smiled. This girl had guts, teasing a Time Lord. And the last one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming please!!

Chapter Two.

The Doctor watched Tilly carefully while he set the TARDIS coordinates. She was staring around her in awe, absolutely fascinated.

"It's dimensionally transcendental," she murmured and the Doctor looked up.

"How'd you know that?" he asked. Tilly stared at him.

"'Cause it's bigger on the inside," she answered. "I saw a thing like this on some movie once."

"Of course," the Doctor muttered as he pressed a button and flicked a lever. "Hold on."

The TARDIS began her dematerialization fairly smoothly, shivering slightly. Moments later they landed.

"Are we here?" Tilly asked excitedly. The Doctor nodded.

"But don't go anywhere yet," he warned as Tilly headed for the door. "There's a few things you need to know first. You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT do anything to interfere with the course of history. Also, you must be really careful. Anything could happen, especially around me. I seem to attract trouble."

"I bet you do," said Tilly with a wink and the Doctor wondered what she meant. "Can we go now?"

"I suppose so," the Doctor sighed. This girl was going to be a handful.

"So tell me about the things you've learnt from these movies," the Doctor asked as he followed her outside into a fairly empty London street.

"Oh, this and that," Tilly answered casually, looking around her in interest. "Where's Freddie Mercury? And is he with the rest of the band?"

"There'll be a concert tonight," the Doctor answered. "If I'm not human, don't you want to know what I am?"

"Are you evil?" asked Tilly, turning to stare at him accusingly. "Are you a bloodthirsty alien in disguise, here to kill us and take over Earth?"

"No!" the Doctor cried, shocked that she'd suggested such a thing. "I try my best to protect the Earth actually."

"What, by going to old concerts to watch bands perform?" Tilly smirked. "You look human enough to me."

Stopping outside a shop, the Doctor glanced at the date on that day's paper.

"Damn," the Doctor muttered. "I got the wrong date, concert's not til tomorrow night."

"Typical," Tilly laughed. "I take off with a psycho who thinks he's not human and he can't even get the date right to take me out to a concert."

"Hey, I'm not taking you out!" the Doctor said. "I'm taking me out, you just tagged along like a lost puppy."

"Can we get a coffee?" Tilly asked, ignoring his comment. "It's cold and I'm thirsty."

Tilly pulled on her puffy white jacket and looked considerably warmer as she followed the Doctor into a nearby cafe. She plopped down onto a seat at the little table furthest from the door.

"I hate being near doors," she explained. "There's always a cold draft. I'll have a latte thanks."

The Doctor realised she was staring at him expectantly and obviously wanted him to order. He considered protesting but shrugged before heading over to the counter to order their drinks.

"Thanks," Tilly said once the Doctor arrived back at the table. "Is that tea you're having?"

"Yes," answered the Doctor as he sat himself down and took a sip. "I have a thing for tea."

"How boring. Coffee is way better, nicer taste."

"I beg to differ."

They chatted for a while and the Doctor was beginning to think Tilly wasn't as bad as he'd first thought.

"So, if you're not human, what are you?" she asked.

"Ah, I was starting to think you were alright, then you go and get nosy on me."

"You were itching to tell me before," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," the Doctor answered grumpily. "But now isn't the time. I'll tell you one day."

"You make it sound like I'm gonna stay with you after this," Tilly said.

"Well, if you want to stay then I suppose you can. Doesn't matter."

"Gee, I'm glad you sound so enthusiastic," she said with a roll of her hazel-green eyes.

The Doctor laughed and they sat at the table in amicable silence, lost in their own thoughts.



"We'd better get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said after they'd drained their third cup of coffee and tea.

"The what?" asked Tilly looking up.

"My time machine space ship thing," the Doctor said. "My home."

"Why's it called the TARDIS? And why does it look like a police box?"

"TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space and it looks like that because the Chameleon Circuit got stuck back in the fifties."

"Fairo, let's go then."

They stood up and wandered slowly back to the TARDIS, rain drizzling half-heartedly from the cloudy grey sky. As Tilly stepped through the doors in front of the Doctor, she staggered slightly.

"You right?" the Doctor asked, noticing she looked as though she was in pain.

"I'm fine," she said after a moment, forcing herself to smile. "Can I lay down for a bit?"

"Sure," said the Doctor. He led her to a small room with a bed and Tilly flopped down on it, looking exhausted.

A/N: Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those of you bothering to leave a review, they are really appreciated.

Chapter Three.

The next morning Tilly stepped into the control room looking much better. She was smiling happily and poked the Doctor on his shoulder.

"So, we're going to see Queen tonight?" she asked excitedly and the Doctor grinned.

"We sure are," he replied. "Should be great. You feeling okay today?"

"Yeah, sure," Tilly said dismissively. "Just tired last night, that's all."

The Doctor got the feeling that she wasn't being entirely truthful, but he shrugged it off. He had his own secrets and his own reasons for not sharing them.

"Wanna go for a walk?" the Doctor asked, noticing that Tilly still looked quite pale. "You should get some fresh air."

"Doc, I'm fine," she said firmly. The Doctor stared.

"Did you just call me Doc?" he asked incredulously. Tilly giggled.

"It suits you," she said. "But if you don't like it then I won't use it again."

"Good," said the Doctor. "It sounds ridiculous."

Tilly had every intention of calling him Doc from now on.



Tilly followed the Doctor, complaining loudly. He'd finally convinced her to come out for some fresh air and they were now walking down a street, cold wind biting at their faces.

"It's freezing out here," she whined, pulling her coat tighter around herself. "Can we go back now?"

"Nope," said the Doctor, striding forwards energetically. "This cold air is good for the lungs."

Tilly growled angrily and jogged to keep up with the Doctor. Suddenly the Doctor heard something hit the pavement and spun around to see Tilly lying motionless on the ground. The Doctor yelped, hearts hammering in his chest with panic. Several passers-by stopped to watch and the Doctor wished he could be alone so he could think straight.

He dropped to the ground beside Tilly and felt for a pulse. Good, she had a nice strong pulse, a little fast if anything. He checked to see if she was breathing properly and was relieved to see she was. Now he didn't know what to do. Tilly shifted and groaned, her head rolling slightly before her eyelids snapped open.

"Uhh," she moaned, sitting up carefully. "My head..."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, panicking yet relieved that she was awake.

"Don't worry," she muttered, pulling herself to her feet. "Happens sometimes. More often lately, but I'm fine."

"What d'you mean, it happens sometimes?" the Doctor demanded. "Have you been to a doctor or something?"

"Yes," Tilly said softly. "Just forget it. I can't handle too much at the moment, that's all."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, again getting the feeling that she was hiding something from him. He could tell that there was more to this but she obviously wasn't ready to tell him.

"Can we go back to the TARDIS now?" Tilly whispered and the Doctor nodded immediately. She looked awfully pale and weak.

"Come on, you need to rest up for the concert tonight," he said as he led her slowly back to the TARDIS. She smiled weakly.

Tilly sat in a corner of the TARDIS control room, leaning up against a wall, and the Doctor studied her carefully from a distance. He hadn't realised how thin she was until now. She looked very pale; perhaps she had an eating disorder? He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and adjusted the settings, directing it at her. She noticed and sat up.

"What's that?" she asked nervously, eyeing the silver object.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor explained. "It's got lots of functions, and the one I'm about to use is just a quick medical scan. Just keep still for a sec."

"No!" Tilly yelped, leaping to her feet. "I'm fine. Just drop it, will you?"

She turned and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Hmm," the Doctor frowned. "I didn't even know that door had a lock."

He sighed and pocketed the screwdriver, wondering what she was hiding. It had to be an eating disorder, what else would she be hiding that made her so thin and pale? Plus, he hadn't seen her eat very much.



A few hours later Tilly emerged from her room in the TARDIS looking rather guilty.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted before," she said apologetically. "I guess I overreacted."

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor said, though they both knew it did. "We all hide things we don't want others to know. Maybe because we worry what people will think?"

He looked at her meaningfully and she glanced at him in confusion.

"What d'you mean by that?" she asked and the Doctor sighed.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong with you?" he asked gently. "I noticed you don't eat very much."

"I don't have much of an appetite these days," she answered nonchalantly. "And I'm perfectly fine."

"You are not fine at all," said the Doctor sternly. "You collapsed earlier and you said it was a regular occurrence. You hardly eat, you're skin and bone, you're extremely pale. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No, I am not," Tilly said sharply. Her eyes flashed angrily. "You haven't told me anything about you and your life, so why should I tell you anything about me? Besides, you're pretty much a total stranger."

"Yet you still agreed to come with me, even though I'm a total stranger," the Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah well it's not like it matters anymore," Tilly said defiantly. "I'm going to die anyway, doesn't matter if you turn out to be a serial killer or something."

"Don't be so negative!" the Doctor cried. "We all die eventually; you don't need to be so careless though."

"And some die sooner than others."

A/N: Pleeaase review, it only takes a sec!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update. Please review!!!!!!

Chapter Four.

The Doctor and Tilly sat in silence, side by side on the control room floor. Neither could think of anything to say. The Doctor was running what she'd said over in his mind. 'Some die sooner than others.' What did that mean? And she was right, why should she confide in him when he hadn't told her anything.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"A what?" asked Tilly in surprise.

"A Time Lord," he repeated. "I told you I wasn't human, I'm a Time Lord."

"What's a Time Lord?"

"A race. A species. Well, they were."

"How do I know you aren't making this up?"

"Come here," the Doctor said, motioning for her to come closer.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll prove that I'm not human, just come here and give me your hand."

Tilly hesitated for a moment before crawling along the floor to where the Doctor sat and she extended her hand warily. The Doctor took her hand and held it against one side of his chest. Then he took her other hand and placed it on the opposite side of his chest. Tilly gasped and stared at him.

"Oh, that's weird," she said softly, squirming slightly. The Doctor smiled.

"Two hearts," he said. "Told you I wasn't human."

"So, you Time Lords have two hearts?"

"Yup. Well, did. I'm the last one left. No more apart from me."

"Where are the rest?"

"Gone. Dead. Destroyed. All my family, everyone. Along with my home planet."

"How did that happen? Were they murdered?"

"Not intentionally," answered the Doctor sadly. "I didn't think it'd turn out like that."

"What?" Tilly asked in confusion. "You killed your own species and planet?"

"It was in the Time War. I don't like talking about it, so I'll make this brief. Basically, it was the only way to defeat the Daleks, don't even ask about them, and I didn't expect to survive. But I did. Now I'm the only one left."

Tilly didn't say anything. She could see the hurt and pain in the Doctor's deep brown eyes and knew that the memories were hard for him to deal with. She suddenly realised her hands were still on his chest and drew back quickly. The Doctor saw this and couldn't stop a smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, now you've heard about me," he said, once again locking away all the painful memories. Tilly had been right when he first met her; it was emotions that made him feel so very human. "It's time I heard about you."

Tilly looked away, not wanting to tell him anything. But he'd let her into what was obviously a very personal part of his life, the least she could do was return the favour.

"Dad died when I was two in a car accident," Tilly began, avoiding eye contact. "So I hardly remember him. Mum died from an overdose several months later and I was taken to a foster home. I've lived there ever since. It isn't too bad I guess, but they have their own kids so I was always treated a little bit different, not as loved."

"Go on," the Doctor encouraged. Tilly took a deep breath.

"I'd always had a weak heart but I was put on medication to make it better. When I was nine I got diagnosed with Leukaemia. That's a type of cancer."

"Yeah, I know," the Doctor said quietly, surprised and shocked. Human life could be quite cruel.

"Well, I beat it and we all thought I'd be okay. But it came back last year."

Tilly swallowed and stood up. The Doctor noticed she was trembling slightly, and on the verge of tears.

"Well, we'd better get ready for this concert then," she said, putting on a fake smile. She turned and walked quickly to her room.

The Doctor stayed where he was on the floor. His hearts were beating faster than usual. She'll be fine, he reassured himself. Hospitals these days can cure lots of human illnesses, and she said she beat it last time. But he knew deep down that this was a very nasty disease, and second time round... Why wasn't she getting treatment for it?

He sighed sadly and pulled himself to his feet. No point wasting time getting all miserable when he had a concert to get to.

A/N: Review!!!!!!!!! Cookies if you do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviews so far!! Keep them coming please!!

Chapter Five.

An hour later Tilly emerged and the Doctor looked up and stared at her. She looked much older with dark eye makeup and shoes with big, chunky heels. She was wearing a very short black dress over fishnet stockings and had a tight red jacket over her shoulders.

"You look great," said the Doctor smiling. "Very eighties."

"And you look the same as before," Tilly commented. "Don't you ever wear anything but that stripy suit?"

"Hey, it's my trademark," the Doctor said with a laugh. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it. Are we going soon?"

"Yes, we're leaving now if you're ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Tilly was grinning widely, unable to conceal her excitement.

"Let's go then."

The Doctor pulled on his long brown coat and stepped out of the TARDIS into the cool evening air. He began walking briskly but slowed down, remembering how Tilly had collapsed last time. They walked along the street, chatting easily about anything that popped into their heads and before they knew it they saw a long line of people standing outside a gate. There were security guards everywhere and an air of excitement floating around.

"Here we are," said the Doctor. "We're gonna see Queen perform live!"

"I know!" Tilly squealed excitedly. "This is so great!"

After about half an hour of waiting in the queue, shivering from the cold, the Doctor and Tilly paid for their tickets and headed through the gates. There were hundreds of people everywhere. Some were sitting on blankets, some on deck chairs, some standing, but everyone was ready. The Doctor glanced over the crowd and saw people setting up the large stage.

"Why does it have to be an outdoor concert," Tilly moaned. "It's soooo cold!"

"Hey, stop whinging," scolded the Doctor. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here at all. Shall we sit?"

The Doctor spread out his long brown coat on the ground and they both sat down. Tilly was shivering so the Doctor pulled her closer to keep her warm. She stared at him in surprise for a moment, then shrugged and snuggled into him.

"We won't be able to see much from here," the Doctor commented. "But at least we'll hear it all."

"Yeah," said Tilly sleepily. "It's hard to believe I'm really here."

She looked up at the sky. It was like staring at a gigantic black canvas with shimmering dots sprinkled across it randomly. It was beautiful. The night was dark, but several large spotlights were stationed around the outside of the arena, pointing at various angles to give some light.

Tilly was almost asleep when at last a booming voice came through a loudspeaker, making her jump slightly.

"Are you guys ready?" the voice shouted.

Hundreds of people screamed in answer and Tilly sat up grinning. She glanced at the Doctor and saw he was also smiling excitedly.

"Are you ready to feel the magic of Queen?" the voice shouted again. More screaming from the crowd.

"Well here they are!"

The sound was deafening. Everyone in the crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs and jumping to their feet. Tilly scrambled up and stood on her toes, but she couldn't see a thing.

The Doctor noticed several parents holding their young children on their shoulders so they could see. He looked at Tilly. She was straining to get a glimpse. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm becoming too domestic," he muttered to himself before stepping behind Tilly and scooping her into his arms.

She yelped in surprise but smiled down at the Doctor as he lifted her onto his shoulders. At least she wasn't very heavy.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "I can see them! Doc, I can see them!"

The Doctor laughed. He couldn't see them but it didn't matter, he'd seen them in his younger days. He was glad Tilly was getting the chance to see her favourite band. The song Bohemian Rhapsody began to play and the crowd went wild. Tilly was whooping loudly and the Doctor couldn't suppress a smile.



The concert was nearly over and Queen were finishing with a favourite. The whole crowd sang along as Freddie Mercury serenaded them with We Are The Champions. When the song ended the entire audience clapped and cheered. All except Tilly, who was laughing insanely.

"Um, are you feeling okay?" asked the Doctor in amusement.

"Yes, fine," Tilly gasped through her laughter. "I just cannot believe I just saw Queen performing live."

Fireworks were exploding in the sky in every colour of the rainbow and the Doctor couldn't help thinking how beautiful they were. He felt something tugging his sleeve and looked down to see Tilly gazing at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just had this faraway look on your face," she explained.

The Doctor stood up and Tilly did the same. He shook out his coat and pulled it on, turning to smile at Tilly.

"What'd you think of the concert?" he asked.

"Oh, it was brilliant," she replied enthusiastically. "It really was. Thank you so much."

She threw her arms around the Doctor and he nearly fell backwards. For such a skinny girl she sure had strength when she wanted it.

A/N: Review. You know you wanna. Just hit the button!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sooo happy with the reviews I've been getting. Just want to say, this is the second last chapter. I really want more reviews, or else I won't post the last chap!! Thanks, read on xD

Chapter Six.

The Doctor and Tilly stepped into the TARDIS, laughing and singing Queen songs. It was definitely a night they'd never forget. Suddenly Tilly's face grew serious.

"Doctor," she said, looking into his eyes. "I really appreciated tonight. I just want you to know that it meant so much to me and I can't thank you enough."

"I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself," he answered with a smile that was returned.

"Well, it's pretty late," Tilly said. "I might go to bed if that's okay with you."

"No worries," the Doctor replied, giving her a quick hug. "See you in the morning."



The Doctor paced impatiently around the console. It was almost eleven in the morning and Tilly still wasn't up. It hadn't been that late a night. The Doctor sighed, remembering that teenagers usually liked to sleep in.

"I'm getting old and domestic," the Doctor moaned to the TARDIS. "Here I am worrying because some kid is sleeping in."

He was answered by the sound of a door opening and looked up to see Tilly stagger into the control room. She was pale and sweaty, and looked extremely tired.

"Tilly, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked anxiously.

"I wasn't meant to live this long," Tilly answered quietly, her voice shaking as tears ran down her pale face.

"Hey, don't say that," the Doctor soothed as he came over and placed his arm gently around her frail shoulders.

"But it's true," she whispered tearfully. "My doctor said it was too far advanced, there was nothing they could do. He told me nine months at the most."

"How long has it been?" asked the Doctor quietly.

"Eleven months," Tilly said, so softly that the Doctor had to strain his ears to hear her.

"You've made it this long, you can't give up now."

"But I'm so tired..." she wiped her tears away but they kept coming.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Tilly's body, holding her close. He felt tears pricking at his eyes but refused to let them fall. He felt Tilly go limp in his arms and looked down. Her eyes were closed.

"No," the Doctor whispered, feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the steady thumping under his fingertips.

He lifted Tilly up in his arms and carried her back to bed. He lay her under the covers and stroked her sweaty forehead. In all his 900 years of life he had never encountered a situation like this and wasn't sure how to handle it. The best he could do was make sure Tilly was comfortable.

The Doctor smiled in relief as he saw Tilly's eyes open again. She gazed up at the Doctor, looking weaker than ever. She mustered the energy to smile before her eyes closed again. She snored softly and the Doctor stood up. He'd leave her to sleep for a while; it might bring back some energy.

He wandered aimlessly around the console, at a loss of what to do. Several minutes later he heard a shrill scream. He ran full pelt back to Tilly's room to see her sitting up, crying silently as she breathed heavily.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked gently. "Tell me, what was it?"

"I w-woke up," she stuttered. "And you weren't there. I just got scared."

She began to sob and the Doctor took her in his arms, stroking her damp hair and consoling her.

"Shh, it's alright," he said softly. "I just went to give you some peace, but now I'm here."

"That's one of Queen's songs," Tilly said softly and the Doctor pulled away to look at the smile playing on her lips. "Now I'm Here. Very good song, they performed it last night."

"I remember," said the Doctor softly. "You were singing along. You sing beautifully."

Tilly smiled shyly and the Doctor held her close again. He was becoming awfully fond of this girl in the short time he'd known her.

"Now I'm here," the Doctor said softly. "And I won't leave you. I promise."

"Thank you Doc," she whispered into his ear. "For everything."

The Doctor smiled sadly as Tilly drifted back off to sleep.

A/N: Ok, the deal is: If you don't review, I don't post the next chapter. I know I'm mean, but review or else you'll never find out the ending!! Thanks! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay guys, this is it. Last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to those who read it. I hope you enjoy it, and please review for me!!

Chapter Seven.

The Doctor sat beside the sleeping figure of Tilly, stroking her hair as she slept. He'd promised he wouldn't leave her and he was going to keep that promise. He would stay right by her side and do all he could to make her smile. She slept fairly soundly, shifting occasionally and snoring softly.

The Doctor was almost drifting off to sleep himself when he heard Tilly groan. He looked at her face and saw her wince in pain. He wondered what she was feeling at that moment. He wished he could make her better, but knew it wasn't possible.

"Doc," Tilly whispered and the Doctor saw she was awake again. She looked even worse now, her face was so pale but with a greyish tinge to it. Her eyes looked cloudy and her lips were dry.

"I'm here," the Doctor answered, taking her hand in his. He squeezed it gently and felt her squeeze back.

"I..." she said softly, swallowed and took a shaky breath. "I just wanted... to say..."

She was finding it difficult to draw breaths now and the Doctor's hearts broke watching her struggle.

"I just wanted to say thank you..." she took several deep breaths. "For taking me to the concert... for being so kind... for just... being there."

"You don't have to thank me," he said softly.

"But I do," Tilly said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"For coming along with you..." she said, gazing at him with those soft hazel-green eyes of hers. "I shouldn't have. I've been a hassle to you."

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "No, I've loved having you here with me. You've taught me so much."

"What..." Tilly managed before laying back on the pillow, exhausted.

"You taught me that the emotions I feel really do make me somewhat human. We all feel emotions, and they aren't always good. Sometimes they make us feel great, other times they just crush us. But we all feel them and they make us who we are. Even if they sometimes rip me apart and make me feel human, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Tilly smiled happily but was too weak to do anything else. The Doctor gently stroked her cheek and she once again drifted off to sleep.



Tilly was breathing heavily while she slept, each breath tearing through her body and causing her evident pain. The Doctor bit his lip to stop himself cursing every god, leader and influential person that he could think of. How could life be so cruel, he wondered.

On the outside he was stony faced and staring into space. Inside his head he was screaming and crying. Lamenting the loss of all past friends, family, loved ones, companions. Grieving the loss of his home planet and all he'd known. Mourning for the cruelty that humans, and anything with emotions, had to endure. And weeping for the innocent girl lying helplessly before him.

The Doctor knew that Tilly didn't have much longer. He wondered if she'd ever wake up again. If he'd ever see her smile again. The Doctor heard her whimper and looked down at her, seeing she had woken again. Hazel-green eyes met brown, both full of sorrow. Their hands grasped each others tightly and their souls intertwined for just a moment. But it was long enough to see the grief locked away inside them both.

"Thank you Doctor," Tilly whispered and with the last of her strength she smiled. It was a smile of happiness, knowing she was safe in the arms of someone who understood her, and someone who truly cared.

"Thank you Tilly," the Doctor answered as he gazed into her eyes for the last time.

Slowly, ever so slowly, those beautiful hazel-green eyes flickered shut and Tilly drifted into a dreamless sleep that she would never wake from.

A single tear escaped his eye and trickled down his face, dripping onto Tilly's closed eyelids. At last she was at peace; she could finally rest after her long fight.

"Now I'm here," the Doctor whispered softly, and felt Tilly smile inside his hearts.

The End.

A/N: Sob. Please review!!!


End file.
